Quam Coffee Date
by AGleekyPackersFan
Summary: Sam Evans unexpectedly invites Quinn Fabrey to the Lima Bean. What will happen between the two used-to-be-lovers? One shot. Fabrevans/Quam! Whatever their ship name is called! Some Klaine if you look closely (don't strain yourself). ONESHOT!


Quam Coffee Date

By A gleeKyPackersFan

_Author's note: I am not a Quam shipper just so you know, but I find them as a very interesting couple on the show. So I decided to give them a shot and see what happens, hmm? I did no research on their relationship in season two. I only know that they dated for a couple of months when they broke apart and then Quinn went back to Finn and Sam dated Santana (wait, what?) for an episode or so. Please don't hate, since this is really short, and I hope you enjoy!_

_Oh, and note that this also takes place in between Original Song and Night of Neglect. You'll see why…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Glee. Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox._

It was a lovely day. Or so it was. Only two days until Regionals and Quinn Fabrey can't stand it. Sure, she loves Finn Hudson, but he can't take his eyes off of Rachel. And she is still trying to get over Sam Evans. She is the third boy that she dated and she really enjoyed having him around.

After Glee club, Sam approached Quinn, smiling rather widely.

"Hey Quinn."

Quinn smiled back. "Hey Sam."

"Say, I was wondering if you want to go to the Lima Bean."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. She didn't expect that coming. "Um, sure. When?"

"How about now?"

Quinn considered the thought. She could get back together with Sam. With Sam at her side, her chances for junior prom will skyrocket through the roof. "Okay. I'll see you then." Quinn rushed out of the building, a few of her fellow glee club friends giving her the curious eye. She finally found her car in the parking lot as she sped as fast as she could without getting any tickets to the Lima Bean.

Quinn pushed through the door, a burst of air conditioning hitting her face. The smell of coffee wafted into her nose. She stepped into the line, which were only two people long. She was facing the barista, a girl with dirty blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail.

"Hi. Welcome to the Lima Bean. What do you want today?" She asked, trying to show some enthusiasm.

"Um, just a small cappuccino with extra whipped cream." Quinn replied. She turned her head towards the door, hoping Sam would arrive, flipping his hair like Justin Bieber. But there was no Sam.

The barista eyed Quinn mysteriously, before saying, "That'll be $4.47." Quinn handed her a five-dollar bill, still looking at the entrance of the coffee shop. "You waiting for someone important?"

Quinn turned her head back to face the barista who wore questioning eyes. "Yes."

The barista smiled at her. "Well, I wish you luck." She hands her fifty-three cents, the change to the bill. Quinn slipped the coins carelessly into her purse, as she made her way to the line for her order. And soon enough, she was sitting in a booth for two people, glancing at the clock on the wall just a few feet above her. Every time the door opens, she would jerk her head towards that person so hard she cracked her neck.

After doing that about four more times, her neck aching, Sam strolled in. Like Quinn imagined earlier, the first thing he did after ordering his coffee was flipping his hair, like the next Justin Bieber. She mentally squealed in delight.

Quinn seemed to swoon when Sam sat in front of her, giving her a smile that made her knees melt into a puddle on the floor. To hide her embarrassment, she took a quick sip of her cappuccino, and Sam repeated her actions.

She recovered as fast as she could. "So, why do you have the sudden urge for caffeine?"

Sam chuckled. "No, I'm not really here for the caffeine."

"What are you here for?"

Sam took in a deep breath, which seemed to take away Quinn's. "Quinn, when I transferred, I kind of fell for you… hard," Quinn gasped. Yes, they dated and had their moments, but this was the second time that Sam was being so romantic and lovey-dovey Quinn didn't see it coming. "And it hurt really hard when you broke up with me and went back with Finn…" Sam drifted off, staring into Quinn's eyes, which were filled with lust.

"I… Then why did you date Santana?" Quinn asked after recovering. Did she really hurt Sam _that_ badly?

"Yeah. Only so that way I can get over you," He sighed, sadness washing over him like a tidal wave. "And she only reminded of you, Quinn."

Quinn's eyes were becoming blurry from all of the tears. Why was she feeling like this? Answer to that question is hormones. She couldn't take it. Not only Sam has fallen, but also so has she. But she has fallen for Sam.

Quinn didn't realize what she was doing. She was leaning in across the table, thanking God that both of their coffees were out of the way. Quinn must be imagining things because Sam was too, leaning in.

Their lips finally captured. Quinn was lost into the sensation of Sam's lips on hers. She thought of Finn, how his lips felt so weird and out of place. _Sam_. Everything seemed to click into place. Things were seemingly much better than before. It was just right.

For what it seemed like an eternity, Sam was the one to pull back, although he seemed reluctant about it. They sank into the plush of the booth, staring into each other's eyes. Both of their breaths were shaking.

Quinn didn't realize that two boys were watching her and Sam. And those two boys were friends of Quinn and Sam's. And they were standing so close together they were shoulder-to-shoulder, hip-to-hip. Something seemed strange about this…

"Hey you guys." Said the taller of the two.

Sam was the first to speak. "Oh, uh, hey Kurt. Hi Blaine. How's it been?"

Blaine, the shorter one smiled. "Good. And you guys?" He raised one of his eyebrows. Quinn noticed something in his eye, something she would feel when she would fall in love. What she missing something?

"Um, it's going well," she stuttered. "Can't wait for Regionals."

Kurt smiled. "Totally. But we should seriously catch up."

"Of course." Quinn replied.

Blaine cleared his throat, obviously impatient with something. "Well, we'll see you at Regionals."

"Okay. Catch you guys then." Said Quinn. The two boys sauntered off, their hands clasped together their fingers entwined as close as they can get, as Quinn noticed. And she understood what she missed.

She stared back at Sam, both of them blushing a slight pink. "I think they saw us." Sam breathed.

"Apparently. And I think we missed something." Quinn smirked. Sam's face converged to confusion as Quinn got up from her seat. She then bent down to Sam's ear. "I hope to see you around." She purred seductively. Quinn could see Sam's face flushing, and goose bumps popped onto his arms. Quinn felt extremely confident to the point that she then stroke Sam's back, her fingers lighter than feathers. Sam shivered from her touch. Quinn was doing something right for once.

She then sashayed out of the Lima Bean. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the barista, who winked at her. Quinn figured that she saw the whole thing. At least the barista knows that she needs to stay away from Sam. The barista was eyeing Sam ever since he entered the Lima Bean.

End


End file.
